


[Podfic] Shouting Back to the Night

by readbythilia (thilia)



Series: [Podfic] Watchtower [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Download Available, Kidnapping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: Stiles thinks he is healing until he fights for his life and finds himself grinning. Haha, No has no intention of letting the Joker and his Beast run free.Podfic of KindreTurnany's Shouting Back to the Night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shouting Back to the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/758503) by [KindreTurnany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindreTurnany/pseuds/KindreTurnany). 



cover art by me

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3 with music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/069m6sdh3aa7r9e/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2002%20-%20Shouting%20Back%20to%20the%20Night.mp3) (right click; save as)  
| 03:11:59 | 176 MB  
---|---|---  
[MP3 without music](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/g1awveofdrx8k89/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2002%20-%20Shouting%20Back%20to%20the%20Night%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) (right click; save as)  
| 03:09:59 | 174 MB  
[MP3 with music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2jsi5qeb9bnulbb/%5Bpodfic%5D_Watchtower_-_02_-_Shouting_Back_to_the_Night.mp3) (mediafire)  
| 03:11:59 | 176 MB  
[MP3 without music](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tjdh6p4w6bq0fj6/%5Bpodfic%5D_Watchtower_-_02_-_Shouting_Back_to_the_Night_%28no_music%29.mp3) (mediafire)  
| 03:09:59 | 174 MB  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/shouting-back-to-night)  
  
### Music

These Are The Times - Styx 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this part! The first one was 19K, the second one 28K, so... yeah, that took longer to record and edit. The third, fourth and fifth part are 39K, so... again, longer, BUT I have more time now, so hopefully, I'll have them all posted soon. :D
> 
> Thanks again to KindreTurnany for writing this masterpiece and giving me permission to record it. ♥


End file.
